Croisière Hogward
by lice-chan
Summary: le petit Dumby vient de gagner un voyage pour son ecole.c'est le moment que va choisir une certaine personne pour se rapprocher, de son professeur preferé. slash HPSS
1. chapitre 1 la surprise de Dumby

Titre:Croisière Hogward

Auteur:Lice-chan )

Rating:R pour le chapitre 4

Pating:euh...Severus Snape et Dobby ça vous tente???Mais nan voyons partez pas, ça sera un

HP/SS c'est mieux je pense.

Discleamer:Beuh!!!TT y sont pô a moi... m'en fous, un jour je les kidnapperaient et je leur ferait

subir des choses terrible Néhéhéhé (Tien je savais pas que j'avais une camisole chez moi...Bizarre)

Warning: ceci est une fics a tendance yaoi c'est-à-dire homosexuel, si vous avez une quelconque

aversion pour les relation autre qu'amical entre gens du même sexe veuillez vite vous enfuir et

vous plongez dans votre "jeune et jolie" ça vaudrait mieux pour votre santé mentale. Vous voila

prévenus.

Petite note perso : je viens de réviser toute la fic et je l'ai "aérer"de plusieurs commentaires (en fait

ils seront tous a la fin de la fic) je crois que ainsi elle est plus lisible et aussi plus agréable a lire.

Les commentaires de ma bétalectrice Claire sont précédés D'un C les mienne d'un L.

Bonne lecture si je puis espérer

Chapitre 1 La petite surprise de Dumby

Par une journée tout ce qui y a de plus normal, pour un sorcier bien sur, nos petits élèves de

Hogward mangeait tranquillement parlant d tous et de rien.

Quand soudain, le sorcier, un peu fou il bien faut l'avouer, qu'était Dumbledor fit taire toutes

Les conversations en se levant et en faisant délicatement avec son verre, un peu de bruit

Puis ouvrit la bouche et fit travailler sa magnifique voix fluette (1)

«Mes chers élèves, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Vous savez, certainement, que je suis un invertébré Des bonbons au citron (2)

Et dernièrement j'ai essayé les bonbons citrus fresh canard intense (3), qui organisaient un

concours pour un voyage moldus dans un bateau de luxe. Et il se trouve, très chers élèves que

j'ai gagne ce voyage.

C'est donc avec un immense plaisir que je vous annonce vos prochaines

vacances.

N'est ce point merveilleux?»

Gros brouhaha de joie général.

_"Ouai!! A nous les belles poulettes (3)"_

_"Ah non berk!! Tous ces moldus ça va être le cauchemar"_

_"Bah ça alors. Pour une fois le papy y nous offre des super vacances" _

«Bien sur, reprit le dit papy, vous serez accompagne de vos professeurs et de plusieurs autres

surveillants sorciers!»

Gros blanc

_"Naaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!"_

_"Pourquoi nous???_

_"Pas Snape!! "_

_"En plus des moldus, on va se taper des profs séniles, vraiment pas de chance moi!!"_

_"Quoi?!!!Or de question que je surveille ces sales morveux!!"_

«Nous partons tous demain matin, alors après ce délicieux repas, vous irez faire vos bagages.

Nous vous expliquerons l'itinéraire de notre voyage demain.

Bien sur, une fois là-bas, vous avez interdiction d'utiliser la magie!

Je vous souhaite un bon appétit mes enfants.»

Suite à cette merveilleuse, pour la plupart, et catastrophique pour trois quatre personnes

révélation, les élèves se remirent de bon cœur à manger.

Quand le dîner fut terminé, élèves et professeurs, sortirent de la salle afin de préparer leurs

valises.

«Mais professeur Dumbledore, comment allons nous faire pour les fantômes et certains

professeurs, qui ne peuvent, de par leur condition physique, venir avec nous?

-ne vous en faites pas Minerva, les personnes concernées ont accepté avec une grande joie

de rester (5) à Hogward, et ce avant même que je leur demande.

-Bien, et pour ce qui est des surveillants sorciers?

-oh, hé bien, j'en ai déjà trouvé 2 que nous connaissons très bien, ils nous rejoindront sur le

bateau.

Et pour les autres, c'est le ministère qui nous les enverra.

-bien, bien.»

Dans les dortoirs Grynffindor.

«Tu te rends compte Harry, dit George, on va sur un bateau de luxe!!

-connaissant Dumbledore, ça va être une veille bicoque, répondit le piti ri-chan.

-mais non, ça va être formidable, assura Fred, va y avoir plein de jolies filles!

-c'est juste pour ça que vous voulez y aller? demanda sceptique le cher Ronnie (6)

-tout juste!

-tu crois que Rusard vient avec nous?

-je pense pas qu'il veuille laisser sa chatte ici!

-P'vre Miss Teigne c'est qu'elle risquerait de s'ennuyer toute seule!»

C'est le petit matin, le soleil brille, les zoiseaux font "cuicui"(7)

«Allons, allons les enfants!!Vite, vite nous allons rater le train.

-où nous rendons nous?

-en Espagne à Ortigueira»

Chout Chout (8)

Le paysage défilait rapidement, ils avaient dû de l'Angleterre jusqu'à Madrid prendre le

Hogward express car aucun train magique ne passait a Ortigueira, il devait une fois arriver a

Madrid, prendre un train moldus pour ce rendre là-bas et croyez moi c'est long (9).

«Ah!!! C'est bon d'être enfin arriver, dit Harry en s'étirant

-il faudrait qu'on trouve le bateau

-ouai c'est quoi déjà le nom?

-Choutchi (10) c'est vraiment pas commun comme nom

-Bah c'est espagnol.

- Choutchi, Choutchi...Ca ne serait pas **CA **?

-O.O!!!!T'ain il s'est pas moquer de nous le papy!! Il doit pas faire loin de 270m sur 40 de

large (11)

-Harry!! Regarde qui est près du bateau, reprit Ron de sa voix enjouée »

A suivre

Mais qui est donc là-bas (C:tout est neuf et tout est sauvage. L: suffit maintenant!!)?

Y a il des toilettes dans les chambre? D'ailleurs combien seront-ils dans les chambres?

Dumby va il profiter de ces vacances pour faire des folies de son corps (C:BUERK!!!!)?

Pourquoi y a plus de nutella de 30g dans mon gros bocal (L:c'est une question vraiment

existentielle mais je crois avoir déjà la réponse. c'est ma sœur qu'il les a tous bouffe!!

SALETE!!!!èé).

Que de question qui resterons sans réponses (L:je tiens pas trop a savoir ce que va faire Dumby

de son corps, c'est pas trop mon trip les vieux, j'ai assez donner avec mes profs!).

Bon alors question beaucoup plus importante:

Avez-vous aimé?

Car la raison d'être d'une fanficqeuse c'est quand même ses lecteurs (s'ils y en a...)

Non?

C'est nul?

Je peux continuer à écrire mes conneries ou faut vraiment que je me rende de moi-même à l'asile

(C:oui moi je te confirme, mais fini quant même la fics, que je puisse la lire, après je t'y

enverrais!L: Mais...chuteuh TT;;)

Donnez moi vos critiques sur vos pitites reviews

Merci d'avoir lu

See ya

1 C:...Nan mais c'est quoi c'tte fics ? Dumby avec "une magnifique voix fluette"?? T'a vu ça où??

L: chut je travailler!enfin si on veut‚ Au moment où j'écris cette fic je suis en cour d'anglais et

j'essai désespérément de suivre 2 choses: mon inspiration qui me vient des dires de la profs

d'anglais et la dits dires de la profs d'anglais (et un pour comprendre son cours et de deux au cas

où ça m'inspirerait pour la suite).

2 C:heeeee!je suis sûr que c'est pour sa "voix fluette" MDR L: TT.

3 L:Je voulais mettre canard WC net mais Claire m'a dit que ça fait trop "vieux qui pu de la

guelle".

4 L:Chez moi (a la maison) qu'en on parle de poulettes c'est de jolies filles mais la dernière fois

mon père m'a sortit qu'il avait des poulette au mains et les poulettes dans le Berry c'est les

ampoules...c'est nul hein...

5 C:on se demande pourquoi. L: expérience professionnelle j'ai déjà essayer de garder une

vingtaine de mioche une semaine dans un camps de vacances et c'était l'horreur.

6 L: Ronnie Biscuit!!Si si si ça existe j'en mange tous les matins sauf que c'est Ronie et que c'est

espagnol. C : mais on s'en fous ça rien avoir avec la fic!!

7 C:fallait vraiment que tu la sorte celle la? L: oui! Ca me met de bonne humeur le matin.

8 L: Le p'tit train s'en va dans la montagne il s'en va partout dans les chemins Chout, Chout...

Euh...c'est bon, j'me calme.

9 L:toujours expérience professionnelle.

10 En fait c'est un surnom pour le premier enfant de la famille ou parce qu'il a le même nom que

son père (le mien s'appelle Jésus et comme mon grand-père et mon arrière grand-père s'appellent

aussi comme ça, dans l'intimité mes grands parents l'appellent Choutchi. Claire: dit plutôt que c'est

parce que tu avais pas trouve de nom digne et que t'a pris le surnom de ton père!!L:y a du vrai...;;)

11 C'est le plus grand paquebot du monde et il se nomme _Carnival Destiny_ et ses véritable

dimension sont 272 m de longueur et 38 m de large, il faut avouer que quand on l'a devant ses

yeux c'est impressionnant


	2. chapitre 2 : De vrais gamins

Titre: Croisière Hogward

Auteur:Lice-chan )

Rating:R pour le chapitre 4

Pating:euh...Severus Snape et Dobby ça vous tente???Mais nan voyons partez pas, ça sera un

HP/SS c'est mieux je pense.

Discleamer:Beuh!!!TT y sont pô a moi... m'en fous, un jour je les kidnapperaient ou peut

être que si je suis sage le père noël il me les donnera (avec le peu de chance que j'ai le père

fouettard me les reprendrait pour les rendre a sa "gentille" propriétaire ben oui elle est pas si

gentille que ça elle a fait mourir Black, snifs snif

Warning: ceci est une fics a tendance yaoi c'est-à-dire homosexuel, si vous avez une

quelconque aversion pour les relations autres qu'amical entre gens du même sexe veuillez vite

vous enfuir et vous plongez dans votre "jeune et jolie" ça vaudrait mieux pour votre santé

mentale. Vous voila prévenus.

Petites notes personnelle:on m'a fait remarquer, a juste titre, que trop de commentaires (ou des

commentaires tout court d'ailleurs) nuisaient au texte. Je m'excuse donc pour le premier

chapitre, pitoyable, que vous avez eu. Je ferais bien attention à ne plus en mettre, car, il est

vrai, que cela tue le texte. Merci donc a Onarluca de m'avoir fait cette remarque, très

importante.

Les commentaires seront à la fin chapitre.

Le livre V n'est pas pris en compte, c'est trop cruel que de se priver de la présence de Sirius.

reponse a la review que j'ai recu :

Onarluca:merci pour ta review, tu m'a permit de vérifier la véracité de tes propos, car étant

l'auteur je ne me suis pas rendu compte que les commentaires nuisaient au texte, aussi j'ai

soumis m'a fic a une amie qui m'a rapporter les même propos que toi.

Je te remercie encore une fois

Bonne lecture si je puis espérer

Chapitre 2 De vrais gamins

«Sirius!Remus!!Comme je suis content de vous voir!»

Harry se précipita dans les bras de son parrain qui l'accueillit avec un réel bonheur,

d'ailleurs, sur son visage, on pouvait voir un immense sourire niais (1).

«Harry!!C'est bon de te revoir, depuis tout le temps que je le souhaitais mais Rem' ne

voulait pas que je m'introduise dans le château, depuis qu'ils ont revu mon procès je dois me

tenir a carreau, dit-il avec une petite œillade pour Remus.

-Oui, je sais, Rem' me l'a raconté.

-Que fais tu ici immonde clébard? Susurra une voix volontairement acide.

-En quoi ça peut te regarder Snivellus? répondit Sirius d'une voix pleine de haine mal

contenue.

-Il y a que je dois surveiller ces sales gamins, alors soit tu me dit la raison pour laquelle tu

daignes nous offrir "ta magnifique" présence soit tu part immédiatement, aboya le très cher

professeur de potions.

-Pauvre crétin, fait donc marcher le peu de neurones (2) que tu possède a moins que tes 4

potions te les aient fait fondre. Je suis là en tant que surveillant, ainsi que Rem'»

Le dit Rem' n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de leur conflit, sachant

d'expérience que cela ne servirait a rien a part se faire crier dessus, cependant il se décida

quand même à mettre fin a cette querelle de gamin.

«Bon ça suffit! Je crois que si vous avez fini vos émouvantes retrouvailles nous pourrions

monter à bord bateau

-Remus!!Sirius était rouge de honte d'avoir été pris pour un insupportable gamin, qui au font

de lui, était bien conscient d'en être un.

Lupin, tes petites plaisanteries ne sont amusante que pour une personne dénudée d'intelligence

(3), un peu comme toi.

-Snivellus, je ne te permet pas de dire du mal de Remus!gronda il en s'avançant l'air

menaçant.»

En prenant du recul, on pouvait vraiment voir de vrais gamins. Lupin fatigue de leur

petit manège se dirigea vers McGonagall.

«Bonjour Minerva. Comment allez vous?

-Très bien Remus, je vous remercie d'avoir accepter de venir.

-C'est tout naturel.

-Bien, montons et laissons ces jeunes enfants s'amuser dit elle a l'intention de Lupin et de

Sirius.

-Waaah, remarqua très intelligemment Harry.

-C'est beau, renchérit Ron.

-Ouai, reprit Harry. Je suis sur que même le manoir de Malfoy n'est pas aussi beau.

-Erreur Potter, contredit une voix traînante derrière lui, notre manoir est mille fois mieux.

Mais je dois dire que Dumby ne s'est pas moqué de nous en parlant de bateau de luxe, même

si je m'attendais à mieux.»

Arrivez sur les ponts McGonagall, se retourna pour faire face à ses élèves

et reprit de sa voix légère:

«Les sixième années garçon, vous allez être repartit en deux groupes:Les Hufflepuffs et les

Ravenclaw se verront diriges par Monsieur Lupin et par moi même. Les Slytherin et les

Grynffindor avec Monsieur Black et Monsieur Snape.»

AH NOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fut le cri de 90 de la population Grynffindorienne et Slyntherienne.

Grynffindorienne parce que la première pensée intelligente qui les traversèrent fut " Naaonnn

pas le professeur Snape il va nous empoisonner" et pour ce qui est de je il craignait pour leur

vie et leur pensée actuelles étaient:"Nannnn pas Black, il va nous mordre et on va attraper la

rage!!"

A suivre

Voila...c'est fini... du moins pour ce chapitre.

Ce chapitre est vraiment très court mais je promet de faire un effort pour le prochain.

Avez-vous aimez?

Trouvez vous qu'il faut vraiment que j'arrête le massacre et que je range cette fic au fin fond

d'un de mes tiroirs.

Ou bien que finalement, elle est intéressante si quelques petits changements opèrent 

l'intérieure de celle-ci?

Enfin bref tant d question pour une seule et même chose donnez moi vos critique si vous le

souhaitez, quelles soient, bonne ou mauvaise, dans la vie il faut tout acceptez et pas

seulement les choses qui semble nous intéressé.

Pas taper

Claire:J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de rapport avec moi? Lice-chan:si peu .

Là, ça devient suspect, j'espère qu'il en a pas d'autres dans ce chapitre ou ça mal aller

pour toi!

Lice-chan:Maieuh et al liberté de la presse tu connais (c'est pas vraiment de la presse

mais bon) bon j'arrête je tiens quant même a la vie. Mais...mais... reviens je t'aime

Claire !!allez boude pas.

Merci d'avoir lu


	3. les binomes

Titre:Croisière Hogwarts

Auteur:Lice-chan )

Rating:R lemon pour le chapitre 4

Pating:euh...Severus Snape et Dobby ça vous tente???Mais nan voyons partez pas, ça sera un

HP/SS c'est mieux je pense. Et pi comme couple secondaire SB/RL et DM/HG.

Discleamer:Sont pas à moi et ils veulent pas le devenir TT m'en fous je vais leur faire

faire plein de choses hautement reprouver par la société catholique. Voila comme ça je serais

venger (Néhéhé VENGEANCE!!!).

Warning: cette fic est une fic a vocation YAOI (relation homosexuelles masculines) vous êtes

donc priés de vite fermer cette fenêtre et de faire trois fois le tour de votre chaise si cela vous

pose un problème .

Petites notes personnelles:Je ne l'ai pas dit dans les premiers chapitres mais cette fic est

destinée a Lasgalenya Greenleaves car c'est grâce a elle que j'ai pu mettre cette horreur (je ne suis pas sur que c'est une bonne chose ;).

Ah et pis aussi le livre V est pas pris en compte je vais quand même pas me priver de

l'excellent perso qu'est Sirius.

Les pensées de Severus sont en _italique_

Voila voila j'espère que ça va vous plaire

Réponse à la review que j'ai reçu (contente!!).

Lasgalenya Greenleaves: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait plaisir! Vraiment plaisir

TT (gros n'étoile dans les yeux de Lice-chan). Et ben vi Rem' et Sir sont ensemble même si

au départ je ne l'avais pas prévu ;; et pour Sev'chan et Ry-chan ça va se finir dans un lit

avec une scène graphique . (J'adore vraiment ça ) je ne sais pas si tu aime ça mais je

ferais en sorte que ceux qui n'aime le sache a l'avance et pis je mettrait des étoiles entres les

passage graphique sinon les cours ça se passe bien? Je te fais plein de gros bisous et je te

remercie encore une fois pour ta review ..

Chapitre 3:Les binômes

«Bien, vous avez été repartis en binômes, nous vous demandons, pour le bien de tous, de bien

vous entendre pendant une semaine, annonça McGonagal de sa voix douce en appuyant

volontairement sur le "entendre"à l'intention de Black et Snape toujours en train de se

chamailler.

-Vous trouverez vos répartitions, reprit Lupin à l'intention des sixièmes années, à

l'Accueil. Si vous avez un quelconque problème ou que vous désirez faire une activité,

veuillez vous adressez aux professeurs ou aux surveillants responsables de vous. Sur ce

Bonne Journée.»

Sur ces paroles plein de bon sens et de réflexion, tous se précipitèrent vers l'accueil, pour voir

quelles horreurs ont leur avaient préparées.

A la vue de la répartition, certains furent remplie d'un profond soulagement et d'une joie sans

borne, alors que d'autres avaient plutôt des envies de meurtres envers leurs professeurs.

«Vouai, je suis avec mamour!s'écria Dean.

-Tu ne connaîtras pas, durant ce séjour, le mot "repos"!!!Lui répondit Seamus.

-c'est quoi ça? Hurla littéralement Ron.

-bah quoi, tu te retrouve pas avec la fouine (1) toi!Le consola Harry

qui était dans le même état que son ami.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage, Blaise, ricana Malfoy, tu va en avoir besoin avec la

grosse belette.»

Le Blaise en question ne disait rien, bien trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de conclure dans

un joli lit avec la dite grosse belette,qui avait bien joué la carte de l'indignation face a cette

répartition "injuste",pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez ses camarades.

Une fois la surprise, heureuse ou horrible (2), les petits écoliers se dirigèrent vers leur nouvelle demeure, qui serait la leur, pendant une semaine.

«Tu vas souffrir le balafré.

-je te rappel a juste titre que les profs ne sont pas loin Malfoy et je doute qu'il

apprécie ta version du verbe "s'entendre".

-Rahh!pesta li pitit dragon. Nous verrons bien.»

Arriver dans leur cabine, ils furent surpris par tant de luxe. Il y en avait tant

que cela devenait de mauvais goût.

«Peuh, ces paysans n'ont aucune notion de la beauté, les moldus seront toujours

ainsi, ils croient que mettre couche d'or sur couche d'or, va faire d'un lieu simple, un

magnifique lieu. C'est pitoyable!!»

-Tout le monde ne peux pas avoir les même goûts douteux que toi.

-T'ai-je seulement parler Potty? Non! Alors ne daigne même pas m'adresser la parole.»

Alors que les deux jeunes garçons se dévisageaient tel des chiens de faïence,

un coup sec se fit entendre.

«Harry?!Tu es là?

-J'arrive Ron.

-A y est je t'ai trouvé, j'y ai mis du temps!!Tu as fini d'installer tes affaires?

-Oui. Tout ce passe bien avec Zabini?

-Hehehe, Ron se mit a virer rouge fushia, ouai tout va bien il est cool en fait.

-Ah? Bah tant mieux alors.»

Ron triturait ses doigts et essayait de ne pas regarder son ami afin que ce

dernier ne voie pas la gêne qui peu a peu montait en lui.

«Bon les amoureux si vous dégagiez de mon chemin!

-Sa majesté Malfoy, ose adressez la parole a nous, pauvre gens?

- On ne t'a pas sonné la belette.

-Parle meilleur a mon ami Malfoy si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de pas

agréable cette nuit.

-BOUH!!Hurla presque Blaise, Je vous ai fait peur?»

Trois regard meurtriers se dirigèrent vers lui, lui faisant comprendre que"

Merde, tu fais chier, on allait se friter, tu pouvais pas arriver après!".

«Ah ben non apparemment. Ne faites pas cette tête là. Si je suis venu vous cherchez

c'est parce qu'il y a une superbe piscine dehors et qu'on aimerait bien y allez, le problème c'est

qu'il faut demander à Black et à Snape pour y aller mais comme Snape ne voudra jamais y a

que toi, Potter pour convaincre ton parrain.

-une piscine? Mais c'est super!!J'ADORE les piscine!Vouai vouai!!(3)On va voir

Sirius!!»

Tel un enfant devant un pot de Nutella, Harry se précipita dans la

cabine des deux hommes.

«Sirius!!

-POTTER ? ON VOUS A JAMAIS APRIS A FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER?

-Mais...J'ai frappé!

-ET BEN, ON ATTEND QU'ON NOUS REPONDE!!

-euh...pardon mais...

-Oh!Hurla pas sur mon filleul Snape!

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX BLACK!!

-Eh oh!

- NAN TU FAIS PAS CE QUE TU VEUX SNIVELLUS!!

-EH OH!!

-oh Harry que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? Demanda Sirius de sa voix douce et

agréable.

-C'est affolant de voir comment tu peux changer du seconde a l'autre. Voila en fait,

on aimerait bien allez dans la piscine qu'il y a sur le pont, si tu veux bien...

-Il est or de question, que nous emmenions d'infernales gamins dans une piscine.

Avec le peu de chance que j'ai, ils se noieraient, bien que l'idée me séduise énormément, je ne

peux pas me permettre d'être renvoyé pour manque de vigilance.

-Mais...On fera attention.

-Non c'est non!

-S'il vous plait!

-Potter!!Votre cerveau n'est pas assez évolué pour comprendre mon mot? C'est

NON!! »

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait a rien avec Snape, Harry changea de tactique

et se concentra sur son expression la plus réussite.

Après tout, le coup du "Je suis le garçon le plus Kawaï du monde, regardez les pitites n'étoile

que j'ai dans mes yeux, et pis y faut me comprendre j'ai besoin d'amourrrrrrr (4)" n'avait

jamais échouer.

«-Sirius, on sera très sage, mais tu sais on s'amuserait tellement. Je te promets que je

coulerais personne et que je serai sage comme une image. é.è»

Personne, à part Snape, n'avait jamais réussi à résister à sa petite

moue...Sirius n'y fit pas exception.

«-Bon d'accord, on va vous y emmener.

-ON?!ON BLACK?!! IL N'Y A PAS DE ON!

-SI PARCE QUE TU ES LA POUR LES SURVEILLE COMME MOI!!ALORS ON 

Y VA!!»

Se dirigeant vers la porte, Snape grondait et pestai contre le fait que la

famille Black voulait toujours avoir le dernier mots et aussi qu'il n'avait plus d'alternative, il

allait de voir le surveiller c'est a dire ne pas le lâcher des yeux et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il

sache ses sentiments envers lui. Bof après tout adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.

«Sirius, vous avez le droit de vous baignez?

-Désole mon poussin, mais si on se baignait, on ne peut pas vous surveiller!

-Oh c'est dommage. (5)

-Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de manger des glaces, dit –il avec un coup d'œil à harry.

-Allez va prévenir les autres sixième année.

-Voui!»

Alors que le pitit Harry se dirigeait vers les quartiers des sixièmes années, il ne

vit pas le regard sévère mais néanmoins bienfaiteur de son professeur.

Plus tard dans la piscine.

«Y en a marre!!

-Qu'est ce que t'as a encore râler?

-C'est le cinquième qui manque de se faire tuer, j'en ai marre de leur donner des

pansements, alors qu'on pourrait très bien se servir de la magie, mais Môsieur le directeur ne

veut pas!

-D'ailleurs, où est il?

-Avec le professeur McGonagall, je crois qu'il prépare la soirée de ce soir et...

-Dites donc, vous vous entendez drôlement bien tout les deux!»

Severus leva son regard noir sur l'insolent qui avait ose lui coupe la parole et avait émis la

possibilité que lui et Black s'entendaient mieux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un Harry

avec trois glaces à la main, les cheveux moulés, de fines gouttes d'eau tombant délicatement

sur son jeune torse.

_Je veux être la pitite goutte d'eau. Je veux!!JE VEUX!!!Enfin Severus reprend toi. _

_Oui si tu veux le mater, ferme au moins la bouche, ça fait désordre et c'est plus discret._

«-Potter!on vous a jamais appris a ne pas couper la parole aux grandes personne?

-Excusez moi professeur.»

Harry baissa la tête comme un petit enfant pris en faute, puis il releva la tête avec un

immense sourire et tendit à Snape une glace.

«C'est pour vous.

-Et je suis censé en faire quoi?

-La manger pardi!Tien Sirius y en a une aussi pour toi. »

L'espace d'un instant Snape imagina de la glace fondue sur le torse de Potter, glace

qu'il se dépêcherait de déguster, rien d tel qu'une glace à la Harry.

_Ne pas penser aux possibilités que pourrait offrir cette glace!_

_Ne pas penser...Ne pas...Trop tard!_

Ce fut un Harry en train de lécher sensuellement sa glace qui lui fit face. Spectacle ô combien

merveilleux, mais ô combien torturant.

«Harry, tu devrais dire au autre de sortir et de se préparer pour la soirée, elle a lieu à

cote du casino, a21h.dit leur de ne pas être en retard!

-Vi chef!»

_Rah c'est un péché d'avoir d'aussi belle fesses, c'est une invitation à la luxure! Calme!Respire, inspire fft!_

Plus tard dans les quartiers Malfoyien et Potterien

«Dit Malfoy, sans te moquer de moi, qu'est ce qu'il faudrait que je porte ce soir pour

être présentable?

-Tiens tiens, Potter à décider d'abandonner ses quenilles pour des vêtements

d'apparat? Qui veut tu donc séduire?

-Mais...Euh...Personne.

-C'est ça a d'autre!Tu n'a pas arrêter de le mater.

-Mais...Mais de qui tu parles?

-De Snape Ninouille!

-Mais...

-Ecoutes si je t'aide à t'habiller avec goût tu me rends un service!

-Lequel?

-Tu m'arranges un rendez-vous avec Granger!

-Hermione? Je savais pas que tu t'intéressais a elle.

-Tu ne sais rien, je ne t'ai rien dit, tu n'es au courant de rien!

-Bien sur Malfoy.

-Nous disions donc .Te rendre présentable. »

Quatre pantalons et six chemise plus tard

«Tu continues tout droits Snape est au casino.

-Merci Malfoy.

-N'oublie pas notre arrangement.

-C'est déjà fait tu a rendez-vous a 22h dans la chambre.»

D'un pas souple et gracieux le jeune Harry se dirigea vers ce qui sembla être son

professeur de potion, il était si sexy dans son pantalon blanc et sa chemise rouge. Il semblait

comme absorbe par son verre d'alcool.

«Urm! Bonsoir professeur.

-Monsieur Potter, que faites vous ici?

-Hé bien je ne souhaitais pas aller a la soirée que le directeur avait organisée, je craint le pire.

-Et vous avez bien raison!

-Et vous professeur? Que faites vous ici?

-Comme vous le voyez, je bois.

-C'est n'est pas trop triste de boire tout seul?

-En effet Monsieur Potter, c'est triste, mais j'ai l'habitude donc ça l'est moins.

-Garçon!Un Speace Cocktail (6) s'il vous plait.

-Potter !! Vous n'êtes pas majeur!

-Mais c'est pas grave et puis comme ça je vous tiendrais compagnie.»

Pesant le pour et le contre, Snape se dit que s'il fallait vraiment supporter

Potter autant qu'il soit saoul, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Quelques verres plus tard...

«Néhéhé!!Alors comme ça Potter vous êtes Gay hihihi. (7)

-Viii!!C'est tellement, plus mieux, un homme.

-J'vous fait pas dire.

-Héhéhé vous aussi?

-Je suis plus porté sur le caleçon que sur la culotte!

-Roooh, hihihi, Monsieur je sens que je vais vomir, héhéhé...

-Ah nan!Pas sur mes chaussure Potter!Rooooh.

-Hihihi.»

PLAF

_Plaf? Depuis quand Potter y fait des Plafs? Ah ben il s'est vautré par terre...Faudrait p'te que _

_je le ramène dans sa chambre..._

Se dirigeant d'un pas incertain vers la cabine de Malfoy et Potter, Severus entendit, juste

avant d'entrer dans la chambre, des murmures étouffés.

«Et si Harry arrivait?

-Mais non, t'inquiète pas, j'ai jeté le sort _rechazar, pour_ que personne ne puisse entrer.

-Mais on a pas le droit de faire de la magie D-chan!

-ssshh 'mione! Profite.

-Umm vi.»

_Je pense que ça en dit long sur la situation...J'ai un Potter dans les bras, deux adolescent dans _

_la chambre en train de se bécoter...Qu'est ce que je fais?.......TILT!!!Je l'emmène dans ma _

_chambre .Mais et si Black arrive? . !!Je l'envoie paître chez Remus (8), il est seul dans sa _

_chambre!!Ouai Good Idea!A moi Potter . !_

Severus installa Harry sur un des lits et rapprocha l'autre à cote du premier. Il prit un post-

it. et écrivit une note a Sirius pour qu'il aille chez Remus et la placarda a l'entre de la porte

pour qu'il n'ai pas à rentrer.

Apres avoir fait tout cela, il se coucha auprès de celui, qui un jour, espérait devenir plus

proche.

A suivre...

C'est pas assez long...C'est nul...C'est vraiment dommage au départ, c'était une bonne

idée mais maintenant c'est devenu Zarbe TT.

J'ai mis Drago et Hermione ensemble car dans cette fic y avait plus personne de potable pour

lui. J'allais quand même pas le mettre avec Dobby. Si?

Voila, voila le chapitre est fini. C'est dans le chapitre 4 qu'il y aura le

lemon et c'est aussi le dernier chapitre.

Ya il des personne qui ont aime? Y quelque chose qui vous froisse dans c'te fic?

Dit moi tout vos critique qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvais dans une pitite review.

SVP l'auteur a besoin de vos reviews pour s'améliorer TT.

See ya!

1 Claire:C'est mimi une fouine, surtout

quand elle est blonde et qu'elle s'appelle Malfoy Lice-chan: tout a fait d'accord!

2 Lice-chan:c'est au choix comme dans les pochettes surprise.

3 Lice-chan:comme ma pitite soeur quand elle est contente Vouai Vouai!!

4 Claire:j'vais t'en donner de l'amour moi tiens!

5 tu m'étonne un Snape en maillot de bain ça doit valoir le coup d'œil!

6 ça n'existe pas...enfin si mais c'est pas un cocktail et ça s'appelle un Speace Cake et

c'est pas légal

7Lice-chan:symptômes de l'être bourré. Rigole pour un rien Claire:èé expérience

professionnelle?

L:Vi C: éè pourquoi tu m'a pas emmener?

8Dedicace a toi ma pitite Lasgalenya


	4. Que du bonheur

Titre:Croisière Hogwarts

Auteur:Lice-chan ) 

Rating:R lemon pour le chapitre 4

Pating:euh…Severus Snape et Dobby ça vous tente???Mais nan voyons partez pas, ça sera un

HP/SS c'est mieux je pense. Et pi comme couple secondaire SB/RL et DM/HG.

Discleamer:Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ils sont a moi!!!Si si je vous assure ma sœur me les a offert!!Je vous jure même qu'elle a dit qu'ils étaient rien que pour moi!!Ah bon elle parlaient des bonbons? Dommage. Ils ne sont po moi alors…snifouille

Warning: HO MON DIEU !!!VADE RETRO SATANAS!! UNE FOLLE QUI ECRIT DES SLASH SUR NOS HEROS PREFERER !!A MORT!!!

Et oui c'est une fic yaoi donc avec des références homosexuel et dans ce chapitre là, il y a un lemon, vous êtes prévenus ne venez pas m'embêter,ou pleurer sur moi!!

Petites notes personnelles: Je ne l'ai pas dit dans les premiers chapitres mais cette fic est

destinée a Lasgalenya Greenleaves car c'est grâce a elle que j'ai pu mettre cette horreur (je ne suis pas sur que c'est une bonne chose ;).

Petites notes personnelles bis : ohhhhhhhhh!!! La suite!!Mince comment elle est arrive?

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps a faire cette fin de chapitre, mais j'ai eu pas mal de cours et pi j'avais pu d'inspiration pour le lemon et comme je voulais vraiment qu'il soit pas trop nul, je l'ai refait plusieurs fois, mais je ne suis toujours pas trop satisfaite de mon coups, bien que des amies a moi ai aimée.

Enfin bon c'est a vous de juger de la qualité du travail.

petite note 3(le retour de la mort qui tue ) le debut et la fin du lemon sera marque par le signe: " &&&& ca si vous ne voulez pas le lire vous ne le ferez pas part inalvertance.

Réponses aux reviews. Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont reviewer ça fait vraiment plaisir

Lasgalenya Greenleaves: merci beaucoup je dois dire que tu est une des personnes pour qui l'avis compte beaucoup ,pas que celle des autres non au contraire mais la tienne compte vraiment vraiment beaucoup,après tout c'est grâce a toi que je les ai mise. Tu est mon petit sempai (ben oui t'est quand même plus jeune que moi ) merci beaucoup ma belle pour tes encouragements.

Onarluca: merci beaucoup pour ta reviewer ça fait très plaisir d'autant plus que j'adore tes fics.j'esper que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Didine-chan: ah…mon amour de Didine tu sais que je m'y attendais pas (nan sans blague c'est moi qui t'ai aidée a faire ton adresse et pi t'étais pas a la maison pour faire cette review? Même si je ne voyais pas ce que tu écrivait ) tu ne verra pu Potter de la même façon? Remarque c'est un peu normale avec ce que je lui fais faire mais bon au moins je ne t'ai pas traumatise?nan avec toi c'est pas possible vu que tu m'endure presque tout les mercredi et vendredi a la maison…voila le chapitre suivant j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

Ziget:Noemie-chan!!!!(Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais t'appeler sama?) Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu t'est bien amusée en lisant la fic. Nan Louisette ne verra pas mes fic ,faut mieux pas d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'elle est passer derrière moi au CDI j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer pour ce que je lisait heureusement qu'elle a gobée ce que je lui ai dit("Nan mais en fait madame c'est un dossier sur l'homosexualité c'est pour les TPE)je ne crois pas avoir le talent que tu d'écrit mais ça fait plaisir quand même qu'on me jettes des fleurs(oui va y jettes moi des fleurs ;;ca fait tellement plaisir surtout a moi!)

Lululle:merci!! Ca fait plaisir une petite review (ça fait de mal a personne et surtout pas a moi) pour la méprise ce n'est pas bien grave mais au lieu de un bisous j'en ai le droit a deux(voire meme plusieurs)? (Regard du chien qui vient de se faire larguer sur une autoroute où y a personne qui passe,que c'est triste) hein? Dit? Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Et voila ça fait super plaisir merci!!!

Chapitre 4 : (Mars) que du bonheur!!

Ummm, j'ai fait un super rêve, j'ai rêve que…MAIS…MAIS!!!Ce n'est pas possible!!Je rêve encore?

Harry se pinça, s'assurant par la même occasion qu'il ne rêvait pas

Ca alors!Snape est juste a cote de moi!A porte de mes doigts

Allonge a cote d'Harry et avait la respiration régulière, les yeux fermées et la bouche entrouverte, bouche qui promettait mille et une caresse plus enivrante les une que les autres.

Harry avança la main, touchant la texture douce et soyeuse du torse de Severus.

Il continua son exploration jusqu'aux pectoraux.

Lorsqu'il caressa les tendres mamelons il compris qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Lentement il remonta sa main ainsi que son regard sur le visage de Severus qui le regardait avec un tendre sourire.

«-euh …excusez moi... je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur Monsieur Potter, pas après ce que vous m'avez révélez hier soir.»

Flash black (ou comment je ne veux pas me faire chier à faire plus difficile)

«-vous savez monsieur, je vous apprécie beaucoup

-Ah oui? Il est fort probable que moi aussi

-Mais pas de la même manière que vous, beurk mal au cœur

-hihihi. Ah? Comment alors?

-je vous aime tout court!

-Nhehehe, alors comme ça on est deux.»

Fin du flash back

«-professeur? Ça veut dire que...que ...vous...

-oui Potter, je ressens la même chose que vous

-Professeur…»

Un sourire timide envahit peu à peu le visage d'Harry.

«-Souhaiteriez vous continuez votre exploration?

-c'est que…je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…

-je vous guiderais, lui assura la voix suave de son professeur.»

&&&&

Harry descendit sa main tout le long du torse de Severus avec une nervosité qui traduisait assez bien dans l'état d'esprit où il était.

Il était impatient de découvrir ce corps.

Il effleura les tendres mamelon mais ne s'attarda pas dessus, il voulait tout découvrir et ce le plus vite possible pour en profiter encore plus longtemps.

Il passa sa main dans la boucle de la ceinture de Severus mais fut arrêter par une main.

«Tu va bien trop vite! Laisse moi te montrez.»

Severus bascula Harry sur le dos et s'assit sur le lit.

Il dénoua avec lenteur et une douceur la cravate d'harry. Severus faisait courir ses lèvres sur son cou.

Harry ferma les yeux et il sentit les boutons de sa chemise fondre sous les doigts de Severus. Il la sentit glisser sur ses épaules et il se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir la retirer complètement.

Les doigts délicats et les lèvres de Severus tracèrent un chemin caressant sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre, et la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon céda à son tour.

Severus le fit glisser le long de sas jambes ferme et musclé jusqu'à l'envoyer rejoindre la chemise sur le sol, ainsi que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Lorsque Harry sentit ses doigts se glisser sous l'élastique de son caleçon, il retint son souffle.

Des frissons lui remontèrent le long du ventre mais Severus ne s'attarda pas.

Il fit glisser le caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles et le posa avec le reste des vêtements.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux et surprit le regard admiratif que l'homme plus age posait sur son corps nu.

Un corps pas grand mais en même temps pas petit juste la moyenne, un torse aux muscles bien dessinés sans que cela soit proéminent. Un corps pour lequel bien des femmes et des hommes se seraient damnés. Et, au bas du ventre, une hampe de chair dure palpitante.

«Merlin qu'il est beau, pensa Severus la gorge serrée.»

Ses beaux cheveux perpétuellement en bataille, avaient des reflets bleutés à la lumière du jour.

Très doucement, les mains de Severus se tendirent vers son visage et Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il faisait courir ses doigts sur son corps en évitant soigneusement le bas de son ventre.

Harry soupira en sentant son corps répondre à ses caresses.

Severus laissa une traînée de baisers chauds sur sa poitrine.

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra et il entrouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux. La langue de entement poussait contre l'un de ses tétons, lui arrachant un soupir…

Dieu…où avait-il appris à faire ça?

Severus l'excita doucement avec ses dents, faisant courir une traînée de baisers sur sa poitrine d'un téton à l'autre.

«-Severus…arrête, gémit Harry»

Severus se contenta de sourire et la traînée de baisers descendit sur la surface lisse et dure de son estomac, chaque contact brûlant le faisant se contracter, puis elles fuirent de nouveau.

Harry sentit ses cuisses s'écarter d'elle-même.

Le premier baiser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse le fit hoqueter.

Severus amena ses doigts a se joindre aux baisers, monta depuis l'intérieur de sa cuisse, joua avec une douceur exaspérante avec ses parties jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'autre cuisse.

Puis remonta a nouveau. Sa bouche brûlante se referma sur lui, sa langue poussait les testicules d'avant en arrière.

Harry prit une autre inspiration frémissante. Il aimait ça.

Severus fit courir le bout de sa langue de la basse à l'extrémité de l'épaisse verge et entendit le soupir d'harry. Il sourit, la lécha de nouveau dans une longue et lente caresse, poussant le pénis d'Harry contre son aine.

«-ummm»

Harry voulait bouger, soulever ses hanches pour aller au-devant de cette langue et gémit de plaisir pendant que Severus continuait sa lente torture.

Il fit doucement couler ses lèvres sur le sexe dur, le mordillant, le frôlant avec ses dents.

Sa langue flexible lécha l'extrémité de la verge puis plongea dans la fente humide, se tordant comme si elle essayait de s'y forcer un passage et ses doigts caressaient ses parties, encerclant la chair douloureusement tendu par le désir. Harry poussa un râle et ses mains agrippèrent les draps

«-continue…s'entendit il mendier. Oui, continue…»

Mais Severus s'arrêta et Harry frissonna. Il en voulait plus. Il gémit. Un petit son implorant. Pourquoi s'arrêtait il?

«Je t'aime murmura, Severus avant de presser sa bouche sur celle d'Harry»

Leurs langues se cherchèrent et bataillèrent durant un long moment, avant que Severus ne se redresse, avec quelque difficulté tellement le baiser avait été charge d'émotion.

D'un geste tendre mais ferme, Severus retourna Harry sur le ventre.

Il déplaça la jambe d'Harry et la plia, faisant de la place pour lui même.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sa langue humide traçant un ruban de picotement sur la peau, et ses mains écartèrent hardiment les fesses d'Harry pour permettre à sa langue de s'insinuer en elles.

Harry sentit la salive couler sur ses testicules et il frissonna, autant de plaisir que d'appréhension, après tout c'était sa première fois et il savait par la lecture de plusieurs livres a ce sujet que cela serait douloureux.

Du moins au début.

Lorsque la langue le fouilla, il se contracta et essaya de se dégager mais il avait l'impression que ses forces l'avaient abandonne et que ses membres refusaient de lui obéir.

Lorsque deux doigts le pénètrent a leur tour et vrillèrent a l'intérieur de lui, il ne pu retenir un petit gémissement surpris. C'était si étrange…

Les doigts l'abandonnèrent.

Il entendit vaguement le son d'une enveloppe de préservatif que l'on déchire. Puis il sentit quelque chose de lisse et chaud contre son anus.

«-dieu!!Ça ne rentrera jamais…c'est trop gros…»

Harry se sentait écarte, étiré, force, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que renforcer ses impressions s'il se contractait.

Severus tendit la main par-dessus le haut de sa manche de chemise, se saisit de son érection d'une main ferme et commença une lente caresse de haut en bas.

Harry se raidit lorsque la sensation le saisit c'était étrange d'avoir cette chair dure en lui, pourtant dans un même temps, un plaisir inconnu jusque la déferlait.

Severus le pénétra jusqu'à ce que ses testicules heurtent la chair d'harry.

Cette sensation…

Cette manière qu'avait Severus de faire l'amour était lent et douce, sa main enveloppante imitant sur sa verge sa poussée hors et dans lui.

Les hoquets de plaisir d'Harry étaient une douce symphonie à l'oreille de Severus.

Il ne pu se contenir d'avantage et il resserra sa prise sur les hanche d'harry.

Il se mit en mouvement, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, pilonnant la chair qui se contractait autour de sa verge comme s'il voulait l'écrasés.

Le sexe d'Harry frémit sous sa main et tressauta tandis que de longs jets de substance blanche coulaient entre ses doigts et les draps.

Avec un cri d'extase, Severus jouit à son tour et la pièce s'effaça. Il ne sentait plus que la chaleur qui lui envahissait le ventre et la lumière qui l'aveuglait.

Repus Severus, épuise, le souffle court, il se pelotonna contre harry. Le sourire aux lèvres il l'embrassa d'un long et tendre baiser.

&&&&

«-mais dit moi ou est Sirus?

- ton parrain est avec Remus dans la chambre de ce dernier…

-donc nous pouvons…recommencer?

-mais ton appétit est insatisfaisable

-C'est que je crois avoir mal compris à partir d'un certain et je voudrais être un élève appliqué et puis le dessert est plus qu'alléchant.

-ah lalala Monsieur Potter, je veux bien vous remontrer mais il faudra être très attentif cette fois ci, répondit Severus avec un large sourire pervers

-bien sur professeur.»

Le reste fut une symphonie de doux cri et de supplication

Owari

Lice-chan: Woeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee c'est finiii YATTA!!

Claire:…

Lice-chan:

Claire:…

Lice-chan:;;

Claire:c'est quoi ce truc?

Lice-chan:euh un lemon?

Claire:nan c'est censé être un lemon!!Ça ressemble à rien ton truc

Lice-chan:TT t'est méchante

Claire:nan mais c'est vrai quoi t'aurais pu faire mieux!

Lice-chan : mais c'est la première fois que j'en fais un…

Claire:m'en fous j'espère que dans la prochaine fic que tu ferais ça sera mieux!

Lice-chan:Vi chef

Voila, ça y est, c'est terminée. Vous en avez pensée quoi?

Comme Claire ou bien…

Enfin bref moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire même si j'ai eu du mal a cause d'une pitite sœur qui fait que des bêtises dans mes pattes. M'enfin c'est tellement mignon a c'te age là que je peux pas lui en vouloir.

Merci d'avoir lu


End file.
